All the Way
by KitCatKat
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are madly in love with each other, but can they deal with the everyday stress that occurs in Lima, Ohio? Rated T for later events and language. FLUFF GALORE!
1. Chapter 1: Teenage Dream

**A/N: **This is a re-upload of my previous story, _Puzzle Piece. _I took it off because I absolutely DETESTED the title. Also, I may or may not have found a few tiny mistakes that bugged the crap out of me. This is my first fanfic, so, once again, I appreciate all reviews and favourites. They're like crack to me: they get me high and are insanely addicting. Thankfully, they're not illegal, so keep 'em coming.

Also, I wanted to let you guys know that there's plenty more planned (like 7 more chapters and growing) so don't worry. With the school year coming to a close, I should be able to write more over the summer, although those darn summer classes may slow down the posting a little bit. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Since I'm forced to do this, it is with regret that I inform you that I do not own Glee or any of its content. Furthermore, I do not own "Teenage Dream" or any other of Katy Perry's songs. If I did, I might be able to seduce Blaine. Hmm...

**C****hapter 1: Teenage Dream**

Kurt and Blaine entered the theater giggling and holding hands. It was date night, and Blaine had picked the movie last week, so it was Kurt's turn to choose. He selected a chick flick about prom night because he wanted to critique the dresses that the girls wore. When Kurt had told Blaine about the movie choice, he sighed and shook his head. It was only fair that since Kurt sat through a football movie last week, Blaine should return the favor. Even if it was bound to be dull.

Indeed, the movie was boring for Blaine, who didn't really care about makeup or sparkly dresses. The only reason he stayed was because Kurt wanted him there. He didn't mind this of course, because not only was Blaine crazy about him, but Kurt was also whispering comments about the girls' dresses. Most of these made Blaine laugh out loud, which caused them to be constantly shushed by the females in the theater. The other males didn't mind, as they were either falling asleep or doing things with their girlfriends in the back rows.

Blaine sighed in relief as the movie finally ended. He started to say something to Kurt, but before he could, the background music for the credits changed to a familiar tune. The song brought back so many memories for them both, memories of all that had happened. Blaine gazed into Kurt's deep blue eyes and smiled lovingly. He then started to sing along:

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back._

Kurt beamed as a few remaining moviegoers politely clapped. He said, "Wow. Every time you sing like that, it feels like the first time all over again. I can't believe that this is all happening."

Blaine's heart threatened to jump out of his chest just to be closer to Kurt. Everybody had left the theater except the two of them. Blaine felt like he was about to faint from happiness. He had a sudden rush of courage, so, right there, in the middle of the movie theater, he leaned towards Kurt and kissed him on the lips.

Kurt kissed him back eagerly, as if he had been waiting all of his life for this. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours before they both stopped for a breath. Blaine checked his watch and gasped.

"Wow, it's late. Do you want me to drive you home, or would you prefer we go back to Dalton. I do have a room, after all."

Kurt smiled and said, "Let me call my dad and check. I don't think he'll mind."

Kurt dialed his dad as the couple left the theater, once again holding hands. After a quick conversation, he hung up the phone. Blaine looked at Kurt, waiting for a reply.

"He said yes, as long as there's no 'monkey business' going on." Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine laughed.

"I don't know if we can promise that. What do you think?" Blaine asked, winking. Kurt giggled and answered, "We'll see."

Blaine opened the car door for Kurt and bowed to him, playing chauffeur. Kurt curtsied back and sat down in Blaine's black Lexus hybrid. Blaine crossed over to the other side of the car and got into the driver's seat. He gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek before backing out of the parking lot and starting to drive back to school. Blaine took his eyes off the road for a second to steal a glance at the beautiful countertenor sitting next to him and immediately regretted it. Damn it, why did that boy have to be so distractingly hot?

After a short period of silence, Kurt suddenly said, "Pull over, please. I need to tell you something urgent, and I don't want you crashing the car."

Blaine, slightly concerned, pulled the black car to the side of the road. He turned to Kurt and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kurt beamed at him and exclaimed, "Nothing! Quite the opposite, actually! You see..." He stopped, the sudden burst of adrenaline-induced courage now failing. "I-I...I th-think that I very p-possibly c-c-could, I mean, I think that I might be in love, um...I love...I-"

But before he could finish, Blaine, who knew exactly what his boyfriend was trying to say by the look in his eyes and his tone, silenced Kurt and whispered, "I love you too."

With that, the two kissed passionately. This was no ordinary kiss, however. It was their way of proving their affection for each other. The kiss brought their relationship to another, deeper level.

The drive home was silent as the two boys were lost in their romantic fantasies. Blaine was very thankful that Kurt couldn't read minds because otherwise things would be extremely awkward between them.

They arrived at Dalton a while after their talk. Blaine, being a chivalrous gentleman, opened Kurt's door again and was rewarded with a kiss. They crept across the lawn to Blaine's dorm and quietly unlocked the door.

Kurt looked around the common room and sighed. "I miss you all so much. This school is spectacular!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and looked into his glasz eyes again. "We all miss you too," he said. "Come to our Warblers practice tomorrow. I know it's a Saturday and everything, but everyone would love to see you again, and I'm guessing you'd like it too." Kurt nodded, and Blaine continued. "Here, follow me." With that, he dragged his handsome boyfriend down the hall to his room.

Blaine unlocked the door and motioned for Kurt to enter. Thankfully, Blaine had managed to score a single room, probably because of his parents' status. He crossed his fingers as Kurt stepped through the door, hoping that his beau would appreciate all of the design choices. Blaine's room was decorated with framed posters of both sports greats and musical superstars. He had a red and navy blue colour palette, as those were the Dalton school colours. His bed was against the far wall, a trundle tucked underneath just in case any friends wanted to visit. He had a blue and red striped duvet cover, with red sheets on the bed and navy blue on the trundle.

Kurt nodded in approval. "School spirit, I see," he remarked slowly, his eyes still taking in the room. "Very chic indeed, though I always assumed that your room would be more of a blue and chocolate brown theme."

Blaine giggled and spoke. "Actually, those are the colours of my room at home. I kind of wanted to get away from that, you know? Have an escape from that world?"

"I understand. Anyways, the room looks perfect for your personality. Good job!" Kurt praised.

Blaine sighed in relief. He didn't know why he was so nervous about Kurt seeing his room- he wouldn't break up with Blaine over his dorm room clashing. Or maybe he would. Blaine could never figure out Kurt's thoughts. _He's such a girl, _Blaine thought, _but that's why I love him so much._

Blaine laid down on his bed and motioned for Kurt to join him. The gorgeous countertenor walked across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I suppose you'll want me to sleep on the trundle?" Kurt asked, looking right at Blaine with puppy dog eyes.

"Unless you'd prefer to sleep in my bed," Blaine suggested, winking, "which would be okay with me. Totally."

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and whispered, "I'd like that a lot."

He laid down next to Blaine and the two cuddled closer, their curves perfectly fitting together like a puzzle. _My missing puzzle piece, _they both thought. Blaine finally realized how wonderful they were together. He ran his fingers gently through Kurt's hair and said, "You know that I'd do anything for you, right? That I love you more than I can say?"

Kurt nodded as Blaine's eyes started to drift closed. "Mmm, I had gotten that impression," Kurt joked, and they both laughed softly.

"Well, I'm glad that we both finally figured that out. Makes things so much easier," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I love you too," Kurt said quietly as his boyfriend's eyes shut and he went to sleep.

Kurt watched as his boyfriend slept. Blaine was so beautiful, especially when he was asleep. Blaine was peaceful and quiet, his steady breathing the only sound he made. Kurt wondered what Blaine dreamed about. He hoped it was about them. Together.

Dreams were a funny thing, Kurt decided. You couldn't control them; they just happened. If only he could control his dreams. Kurt would make them all about the silent angel sleeping next to him.

Kurt checked his phone for the time. It was later than he thought. He wanted to get his beauty sleep before tomorrow's meeting with the Warblers. He put his phone away, gave Blaine one last kiss on the forehead, and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: This Dance

**A/N: **Wow, thanks to all for the favourites and hits! 124 in less than 4 hours-amazing! It may not seem like much to some, but as this is my first fanfic, it's a huge accomplishment! I would appreciate more reviews and recommendations. Also, if anyone has any suggestions, they would be much enjoyed. I have the next few chapters written, but changes can be made if anyone has anything they'd like to see in it. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:** Since I do not own Glee, I feel it necessary to inform you of that in this disclaimer. Also, I sadly do not own Five for Fighting's "This Dance", which I strongly recommend that you listen to, as it is an extremely beautiful song. Heck, anything by Five for Fighting is amazing.

**Chapter 2: This Dance**

He was alone on the McKinley auditorium stage. Kurt shielded his eyes to look into the audience, trying to find one of his friends. The seats were deserted except for one in the front of the theater. As soon as Kurt realized who it was, he nearly leaped off the stage.

Blaine got up to meet Kurt. They kissed passionately, their bodies melting into each other. The two boys stayed like this forever, until Blaine finally pulled away. Kurt was upset that the moment had to come to an end, but didn't have much time to dwell on that as his boyfriend was dragging him by the hand off the stage and out of the auditorium.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, but Blaine just smiled and said, "You'll see, my love."

The hallways were deserted as they ran through the school. Kurt tried several more times to ask Blaine where he was being dragged, but the short tenor kept silencing him. They finally arrived at the choir room which was, again, deserted. Blaine motioned for Kurt to sit down, and he did so willingly. He gave Blaine a questioning look and spoke.

"Where is everyone? And why did you bring me here?"

Blaine grinned and said, "Well, I have to ask you something. But first, I have a song that I want to sing for you. I hope you'll understand my feelings through it."

Kurt watched in awe as Blaine walked over to the piano, sat down, and started playing and singing:

_This is not our favorite song_

_But the night's moving right along_

_May I have your hand, may I have this dance?_

_I sense that you are amused,_

_But you just bought those brand new shoes._

_It would such a shame not to give us the chance._

_And oh, my love, there is only so many dances we can take across the night._

_So while it's just me and you_

_I thought I might say to you_

_You put the beautiful in life_

He sang so beautifully and emotionally that Kurt started to tear up. He wished that the song would last forever so he could listen for an eternity. Unfortunately, as they say, all good things much comes to an end, and eventually Blaine finished his song and stood up from the piano. Kurt ran over to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands. Kurt felt his heart pounding through his chest in anticipation. He smiled back at Blaine as the boy with the beautiful curly hair began to speak.

"Kurt, you know how much I love you. You are one of the most amazing people I know. You're funny, smart, and extremely talented. I've wanted to ask you something ever since we became a couple."

Kurt almost died from excitement as he gazed into those stunning hazel eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, hoping for a specific question.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you go to prom with me?" Blaine asked, winking.

Kurt gasped and giggled loudly, jumping up and down. _Thank goodness there's nobody around, _Kurt thought, _or I'd never hear the end of this. _When he had finally calmed down, he grinned at Blaine and said, as casually as possible, "I think I can do that." Sticking his tongue out, he added, "Let me check my schedule and I'll get back to you."

Blaine laughed, which made Kurt laugh too. They stood on the stage, holding hands and giggling, happy as can be. All of a sudden, Blaine stopped and said Kurt's name. Kurt looked deep into the other boy's eyes and asked, "Yes? What do you need, dear?"

But Blaine didn't respond to his question. He simply kept calling his boyfriend's name.

"Kurt...Kurt...Kurt..."

Kurt started to feel dizzy as the room started to fade into blackness and he began to wake up.

**A/N: **Aww, Kurt didn't get asked to prom! Don't worry, my friends, he will get his romantic request (ish) soon enough. I apologize that this is kinda short, but I wanted to put in a dream sequence because I thought it would be cool. Please R&R, for it makes me very happy, and I tend to update more quickly when I am happy.


	3. Chapter 3: Tango: Maureen

**A/N: **Hey again guys! Did you all see tonight's episode? SHOCKER! I won't spoil it for those of you who haven't seen it, but let me just say: it was probably my favourite in terms of songs and Klaine time. Kurt was so frickin' cute, and I've been listening to "Light Up the World" on repeat this whole time that I've been typing up this chapter. I am totally excited for next season! Also, I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this story. Turns out, people in 27 different countries have read it. I've never been to most of these countries, but I appreciate all of your views! Please continue to R&R so I can post more chapters. I have had the luxury of prewriting the past few chapters, but as the story progresses, there will probably be more time in between updates. Please hang in there! Thanks so much, and I apologize for the novel-sized A/N.

**Disclaimer:** I wish every night at 11:11 that I could own Klaine/Glee. Unfortunately, my wish has never been granted. Also, I want to say that I own "Tango: Maureen" from the greatest musical ever, RENT, but then I'd be lying, and lying is wrong.

**Chapter 3: Tango:Maureen**

"Kurt?" Blaine tried to wake the sleeping angel next to him. He had to restrain himself and merely kissed Kurt's forehead. He wanted so badly to wake up his boyfriend and kiss him all over.

Blaine called Kurt's name one more time and shook the boy, but he remained asleep. All of a sudden, Kurt shifted and started murmuring one word, over and over again:

"Prom...prom," Kurt said, turning to face Blaine, still asleep.

"Kurt? Baby, are you awake?" Blaine asked, slightly confused.

"Prom," he answered. _Wow, Kurt sure liked that movie, _Blaine thought. Then, all of a sudden, a thought occurred to him: Kurt was probably dreaming about going to prom! I mean, what diva wouldn't love to dress up and gossiping about other people's outfits. But who would Kurt go with? Mercedes?

Blaine almost slapped himself for being so stupid. It was so obvious; _he _would take Kurt to prom! They were dating, after all, so why wouldn't they go with each other? He didn't even have to ask.

Still, Blaine felt the need to officially ask him to prom. Kurt was a traditional person and would probably love to have Blaine ask.

Blaine suddenly had an idea. He shook Kurt more urgently, hoping that the countertenor would wake up.

"Kurt...Kurt...Kurt..." Blaine called, trying to get the boy's attention.

"Wh-what? Huh?" Kurt mumbled groggily.

"Hey baby, did you sleep well?" Blaine whispered to Kurt. When he nodded, Blaine continued. "There's a Warblers meeting this evening, as you know, but I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the Lima Bean for some coffee?"

Kurt sat right up in bed, suddenly awake. "I'd love to!" he exclaimed. "But what will I wear? Oh, I know just the outfit!" He pulled a plaid button-down and a pair of black skinny jeans out of his designer leather bag. "Luckily, I packed a spare outfit for school, as usual. You know, in case I got slushied or something. Thank Gucci it's not wrinkled!"

Blaine smiled and said, "Well, I'm gonna go shower and change. You can change here, if you want. Don't worry, I'll knock before I come in."

Kurt stuck out his tongue and replied, "Good, because for a second there I thought you were just using this as an opportunity to see me naked."

Ignoring his thoughts, Blaine answered with a, "Why would I do that?" before leaving the room, clothes in one hand, hair gel in the other.

As he showered, Blaine went over his plan to ask Kurt to prom. First, he would order Kurt's favourite drink, a grande nonfat Mocha. Then, they would sit down at their usual table and Kurt would probably bring up the newest Lady Gaga song, so Blaine would nod and add a few comments about the lyrics and her outfits in the video. He would let Kurt ramble on for several minutes before (very politely) interrupting him. Next, Blaine would produce a single rose from inside his backpack. Finally, he would ask Kurt the question, knowing what the answer would be. They would hug, maybe kiss, and then go back to Dalton and say hello to the Warblers. _The plan is foolproof, _thought Blaine. _Nothing could go wrong._

After showering and emptying half of a tub of gel into his hair, Blaine returned to his room and knocked. There was no reply, so he assumed that Kurt was done and walked in.

Kurt was standing in front of Blaine's bed wearing only a pair of boxers. He gasped when he saw Blaine and tried to cover himself with the nearest shirt.

"Oh-oh my gosh Kurt, I-I th-thought you were all done. I'm s-so sorry!" Blaine exclaimed, blushing. Kurt gave Blaine a look that silenced him immediately.

"Come on, it's not like I was naked. I only gasped because you scared me," Kurt explained. "Besides, you _are_ my boyfriend, right? I mean, you're probably gonna see this eventually." Kurt realized with embarrassment what he had just said. "It's not really that different from gym class, right?"

"W-well, I suppose, but-"

Blaine was suddenly stopped in the middle of the sentence by the countertenor grabbing his neck and kissing him right on the lips. They stood intertwined for some time, until Blaine finally pulled away and asked, "Shouldn't you be getting dressed now?"

Kurt giggled and said, "Yes, master. As you wish."

After Kurt had finished getting ready, the two boys made their way out to Blaine's car. There were so many thoughts running through Blaine's head as he drove. _Oh gosh, _he thought, _he's so beautiful. What if he says no? What if he runs out screaming? _He glanced over at Kurt, who was singing along to the "Tango: Maureen". Blaine had left his _RENT_ CD out in the car after a late-night driving session where he tried to clear his head of all the negative thoughts that had plagued him that day. He was now extremely thankful for his joyrides. Blaine heard Kurt's voice sing oh-so-sweetly:

_This is weird_

Blaine chimed in with Mark's part:

_**It's weird**_

_Very weird_

_**Fuckin' weird**_

_I'm so mad that I don't know what to do_

_Fighting with microphones_

_Freezing down to my bones_

_And to top it all off, I'm with you_

At this line, Blaine pouted at Kurt, who winked. The tenor continued with his next line:

_**Feel like going insane**_

_**Got a fire in your brain**_

_**And you're thinking of drinking gasoline**_

_As a matter of fact-_

_**-Honey, I know this act**_

_**It's called the "Tango: Maureen"**_

They pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot just as Anthony Rapp started to belt out the chorus. Blaine made sure that the rose was safely tucked in his bag before getting out of the car and walking around to the other side to open Kurt's door. However, Kurt had already exited the vehicle and met Blaine halfway. After making sure none of the football goons were around, Blaine kissed Kurt, and they walked into the coffee shop together, holding hands.

After waiting in line for a few minutes, Blaine placed their order. He paid for their coffees, and they walked back to their table. Sure enough, as soon as they sat down, Kurt started talking about the new Gaga video.

"Oh my Jacobs, she's a lyrical GENIUS! Her puns and double meanings are so clever," Kurt gushed.

"Mmhmm, I agree," Blaine said, not really paying much attention. "She's a pop goddess."

"Hell yeah, she is! And don't even get me started on her outfits..." he sighed. "But enough Gaga talk. I wanna talk about something that you're interested in too."

Blaine smiled sweetly and replied, "I'm interested in whatever you're interested in, sweetheart."

"Aww, you're too kind," Kurt answered. "Seriously, though, let's change the topic. What do you wanna talk about?"

Blaine grinned and pulled the rose out of his backpack. "Us, actually," he said smoothly, noticing the confusion and surprise on his boyfriend's face.

"Y-yes?" W-what about us?" Kurt stammered.

Blaine handed him the rose and started to ask, "Kurt Hummel, will you-"

"Well, well. Looks like the homo circus is in town. Too bad it's missing its opening act," a deep voice interrupted. Blaine turned in horror to see who dared to mess up his perfect plan. He gulped as he saw the one factor he forgot to account for.

**A/N: **Please forgive me for not letting Kurt have his perfect prom proposal! I promise you, it will eventually happen! Also, there seems to have been some confusion (among my friends) about the last chapter. Kurt WAS NOT dying-he was simply dreaming. I don't know if it's just my friends, but they were yelling at me, saying, "NO! DON'T LET KURT DIE!" **He does not die, **so do not worry, my friends.

Until next time,

KitCatKat


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Waste Time

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but I've been so busy lately doing end-of-year projects and all of that crap. Anyways, I thought I'd make it up to you all by writing an extra long chapter today. Hope you all enjoy it!

Before we get to the story, I'd like to answer a question that has come up several times. I didn't let you know who the voice was because I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger. You will find out in this chapter, however, so don't worry! I was so excited to write this chapter because I really wanted to have Santana go all bitch-crazy on someone, so I put that in here. Enjoy!

Oh, and please excuse my Spanish. As I only speak a little Spanish, I don't know if I used proper grammar or spelling. I had to rely on Google Translate, so I apologize for the suckiness of it all.

**Disclaimer: **Since I have currently run out of clever disclaimers, I will simply state that I own neither Glee nor Snow Patrol's "Chasing Cars"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Let's Waste Time<strong>

"Karofsky."

Blaine sounded angry as he stood up to face the homophobic bully who had made Kurt's life a living hell, and Kurt couldn't blame him. It was a perfect moment, so beautiful, and of course that smelly jock had to ruin it. _Damn you, Karofsky, _Kurt thought as he stood up too. _Ruining my life, as usual. Wait, what happened to the Bullywhips? Oh, right, he and Santana broke up, so he didn't need to care about that any more. _Kurt realized that Karofsky would go back to his old ways as soon as the beard couple broke up, but of course Kurt didn't tell his dad. _Or Blaine, for that matter, _Kurt added.

"What the hell are you doing here, Karofsky?" Kurt asked, almost yelling. The patrons, many of them classmates of his, paid no attention to the argument occurring in the shop.

"Getting my coffee, of course. I was all happy and fine until I saw you two gays over here and didn't want you both spreading your rainbows and glitter everywhere," a scowling Dave answered.

"We're not frickin' UNICORNS, Dave!" Blaine exclaimed, turning pink with anger. "What's up with you suddenly picking on us? Did you break up with your beard?"

Karofsky grabbed Blaine's collar and hissed, "Shut the hell up! Don't you EVER mention this out loud, or I swear I will kill you, you dirty little fag!"

Kurt glared at Karofsky. "Don't you ever call him that again!"

"Babe, let me take care of this. You just go...get in the car," Blaine whispered to his boyfriend.

"No, I'm staying here with you. I can't leave you with this imbecile, not when it's my fault you have to go through all this crap."

"Aww, how sweet. Little Porcelain is standing up for his faggy boyfriend. Adorable," Karofsky mocked.

"I thought I told you not to call him that again," Kurt growled, stepping closer to the closeted bully.

"Oh yeah, pretty boy? Whatcha gonna do about it?" Dave taunted, shoving the countertenor.

"Don't you ever lay hands on him," Blaine warned, standing in between the two other boys.

"What, you mean I can't do this?" Karofsky replied, swinging at Kurt.

_Crunch. _The sound of Dave's fist making contact with Kurt's face was sickening. Immediately, blood started coming from his nose. It started as a drip, but eventually started gushing. Blaine gasped and, with all of his might, swung back at Karofsky, hitting him right in the jaw. The bully fell back, hitting the table behind him. In the confusion, Kurt grabbed the rose from the table and tapped out a few quick texts, but Blaine said, "I'm ahead of you, love. Let's go get you washed up."

"But-but-" Kurt tried to ask, but he was interrupted by a loud, shrill, "What the hell happened here?"

* * *

><p>Kurt felt like cheering as he saw several familiar faces storm into the cafe. Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam, and Santana all practically ran over to the table. The males in the group of arriving New Directions members grabbed Karofsky to hold him back while the Latina shrieked at him in a mix of Spanish and English.<p>

"¿Qué carajo, Karofsky? Why did you have to go and bully these poor boys on their date? I mean, vamos, asqueroso. There was no reason other than the fact that you're jealous that they're so open about-"

"SHUT UP!" Karofsky roared. "I'M NOT READY TO COME OUT OF THE CLOSET YET!"

Silence took over the Lima Bean now. Everyone was focused on the group of teenagers arguing in the center of the cafe. Karofsky realized what he had just admitted, and started sputtering.

"W-what I-I meant w-was...I-I mean..." he tried to explain, but was too embarrassed to finish his sentence. He sulked out of the coffee shop, glaring at Kurt and muttering, "This isn't over, faggot."

After Karofsky had left, the other patrons continued on with their business as if nothing had happened. The show choir kids stood in silence until Blaine finally remembered Kurt's bloody nose, which had now almost ended, but they were both covered in blood. He didn't think Kurt's nose was broken, but he wanted to take the countertenor to the hospital anyways to be sure.

"We should go now, love. I want you to have your nose checked out," Blaine cooed lovingly. He turned to the other McKinley High students. "I don't know if I can thank you enough for helping us out with our, ah, situation. I don't think he'll be bullying our little Kurt anymore, do you?" They all laughed.

"Wait, but how did you guys get here so fast? I had only texted you a few seconds before you came in," Kurt questioned, utterly confused.

"Blaine texted us a while ago saying that there might be some trouble and that we should come to the Lima Bean just in case," Finn explained, patting Blaine on the back.

"You've got a good one there, pretty boy," Puck said to Kurt, who was grinning with love for his clever boyfriend.

"Oh, I knew that," he slyly replied.

"Well, I thank you all again, but I wanna make sure Kurt is alright. It was good to see you guys again, even under the circumstances." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and started to leave.

Santana winked at Blaine. "Well, I sure hope we'll get to see you soon. In fact, I know for a fact we will."

"Don't, Santana, he's gay. Even you couldn't turn him straight," Mike said, and everyone laughed.

"I know, but don't I get points for trying?" Santana asked, feigning innocence.

Kurt snorted but then winced. "Ow, my nose."

"I know, baby. Let's get you to the doctor's office," his boyfriend whispered as they left the coffee shop. "Bye, everyone. Thanks again!"

* * *

><p>"Well, it's not broken, thankfully, but your nose is definitely going to be sore for a while," the doctor, who didn't look up from his folder, explained to Kurt after examining the X-rays. "What exactly happened?"<p>

Blaine, not wanting to discuss the situation with the doctor, simply said, "Door. I didn't see him coming behind me, so I accidentally let the door slam in his face. I feel really bad about it now because it was all my fault." He looked at Kurt and mouthed, _I'm so sorry, _but Kurt just shook his head and mouthed, _Not your fault_, back to him.

The doctor nodded into the file. "Well, accidents do happen," he said, but paused and looked up to see the other voice in the room. "_Blaine? _Is that you, my dear boy?" he inquired, incredulous.

Blaine answered, "Yes, it's me," before realizing who it was and standing up to hug the man. "Dr. Thomas! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

"I've been alright since your father fired me. I found an excellent job at this hospital and have been working here since then. How have you been?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "I've been great," he replied. "Dad shipped me off to Dalton Academy to 'change my ways', but I showed him." He grinned mischievously. "Which reminds me, I should probably introduce you, Kurt, to Dr. Thomas. Well, of course you know he's your doctor, but he and I have known each other for years. He was like an actual father to me when my father was not. In fact, he was the only one who supported me when I came out. He understands what it's like."

Kurt smiled at the doctor. "So, you're gay too?"

Dr. Thomas laughed. "Proudly so," he said, beaming. "Been with my partner for 15 years now, and we've been married for 4. That's the reason I was fired, actually. Blaine's parents got rid of me as soon as they found out I was gay. They didn't want me 'corrupting their son' with my 'immoral beliefs'." The doctor rolled his eyes. "Too late."

Blaine smiled at Dr. Thomas. "Believe me, you never corrupted me. I was already pretty screwed up by the time I came out. My parents were jerks. You are the best doctor in Ohio, and they're too homophobic to realize that."

"Well, thank you for saying that, my boy. Now, are you going to introduce me to, um," Dr. Thomas looked at his file, "Mr. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?"

Kurt blushed at the mention of his middle name. "Uh, I can introduce myself," he said shyly. "I'm Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend."

A look of surprise crossed the doctor's face. "Boyfriend, eh? Now I know what you meant by 'showing' your parents. Well, good for you, Blaine." Dr. Thomas turned to Kurt. "You treat him well, you hear? Because if you don't, as his stand-in father, I'm legally forced to kick your ass. Just a warning." He winked at Kurt, who had a look of utter horror on his face. "Kidding, my lad. Don't worry, I know you two will be fine. Now, back to your hurting proboscis. We can give you some meds to get rid of the pain, but other than that, since it's not broken, there's not much else to do. You're just gonna have to let it heal and be patient. And Blaine's probably going to need to take care of you for a few days." Dr. Thomas winked again. "Well, it was nice to see you again, Blaine, and nice to meet you, Kurt. I wish you both luck with everything." He smiled. "Oh, and Blaine?"

Blaine looked at his adoptive father. "Yes?"

The doctor smiled at him, handing the tenor a card. "Call me if you need anything. A place to stay, someone to talk to, contacts in the LGBT community, anything at all."

"Thank you, sir. It was nice to see you again as well," Blaine answered politely.

"Take care, my lad," Dr. Thomas called as the boys left the examination room and walked through the revolving doors to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Thomas seemed nice," Kurt whispered groggily, looking his boyfriend in the eyes.<p>

"Mmm," Blaine replied, half asleep. "He's great. He let me know that I wasn't alone, that I wasn't a freak for being gay."

"You're not alone, babe. I'm here, and I always will be." He embraced his boyfriend and murmured into Blaine's neck, "I love you, darling."

"Love you too, Kurtsie," the tenor mumbled, but then he remembered something. "Hey, babe?"

"Yes, love?" Kurt asked.

"I know this wasn't the picturesque, romantic way I wanted to do this, but will you go to prom with me?"

Silence followed, and Blaine silently cursed himself for being too direct.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "You didn't even need to ask, darling. I would be honoured to go with you, on one condition."

"Yes?" Blaine asked, slightly confused.

"Let me sing you a song while you go to sleep," Kurt answered.

"Of course, dear."

And so Blaine listened lovingly as Kurt began singing a beautiful song that used to be one of Blaine's favourites. The curly haired boy drifted to sleep as the countertenor sang:

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_All that I am, all that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads_

* * *

><p><strong>AN (pt 2): **Aww, aren't Blaine and Kurt so cute? I was originally gonna leave out the Dr. Thomas scene, but I thought it would be cute to add in there. Let me know what you guys think. Remember: more reviews=happy author=faster posting :)

Oh, and my fave part? Santana screaming at Karofsky in Spanish. Also, Karofsky's (accidental) coming out. It was a pleasure to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it as well.


	5. Chapter 5: No Boundaries

**Chapter 5: No Boundaries**

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, checking to see if his boyfriend was awake.

"Y-yes?" Kurt mumbled, slowly sitting up. He was definitely not a morning person, but seeing the wonderful boy next to him encouraged Kurt to wake up, so he began to get ready.

"What's up? Did my dad come in and yell at you for sleeping in the same bed as me?" Kurt questioned, becoming more agitated at the thought. He didn't want Blaine to get in trouble, and he knew that his father would not approve of them sharing a bed. Heck, he was barely okay with them holding hands and cuddling during movies.

"Hey, babe, calm down," Blaine said soothingly. "Carole came in, and don't worry, she was fine. She just winked at me and whispered, 'Take care of him, okay?' before leaving the room and shutting the door. Your father probably didn't notice, and Carole took him out to lunch, so we better get ready now and make it seem like we never had our little sleepover."

"O-okay, sure, I mean, yeah," Kurt stammered out, and Blaine laughed.

"You are so cute, babe. I love when you get all worked up over nothing. It's kinda adorable."

Kurt glared at his boyfriend with his icy stare. "Thanks, _sweetie_," he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Blaine said, winking. "Hey, why don't we go downstairs to watch a movie? That way, in case your parents come home early, it won't seem suspicious."

"Ooh, can we watch _Hairspray_?" Kurt squealed like a child.

"Fine, but then we watch the Buckeyes game, right?" Blaine tried to bargain.

Kurt pouted but then agreed. The two boys walked down the stairs, holding hands, to the living room, where Kurt picked out the well-loved copy of _Hairspray_. It was one of Kurt's favourites, and the only movie he could stand watching that had Zac Efron in it. He popped the DVD in the player and cuddled into Blaine while the movie started. Blaine cleared his throat as if he had something important to say, and Kurt glanced at him.

"Yes, darling?" Kurt inquired, slightly worried.

"Babe, I wanted to talk to you about coming back to Dalton. I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay at McKinley with Karofsky still there. I mean, Dave would have probably killed you in there had it not been for your friends. You know, you're friends might not always be around, and I want you to be safe because I love you so much," Blaine explained, his eyes filling with tears as he thought about what could happen to his precious, delicate Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "I would love to, sweetheart, but I just can't afford it. Besides, I've already rejoined New Directions, and I'm in their numbers for Nationals. And-"

"But there are so many scholarships that you could easily get, with your grades and everything. Maybe you could talk to Mr. Schue about performing with them and practicing after school, since Dalton gets out before McKinley?" Blaine interjected. Kurt tried to say something in reply, but Blaine cut him off. "Just promise me you'll consider it, okay?" he whispered.

"Okay, sweetie, but just for you," Kurt answered playfully.

"Great! Thanks! Now, let's get back to the world of Tracy Turnblad," Blaine said to Kurt, winking.  
>-<p>

Blaine walked down the hallways of Dalton to the office. He knew he needed to do this, even though he knew Kurt would object and be upset. _All the more reason to do it, _Blaine thought mischievously. He paused outside the office door before opening it and entering.

"Why, hello there, Blaine!" The secretary greeted him cheerfully, flashing Blaine a large grin. All of the teachers and staff at Dalton loved Blaine because he was so kind and polite. "What can I do for you, dear?" she added, noticing the bundle Blaine held in his hands.

"I was told you were the one who dealt with this sort of thing," Blaine answered, handing the stack of papers to her. "Sorry to trouble you."

The secretary smiled. "Oh no, not at all," she assured him, glancing down at the papers. Her face fell.

"Blaine, honey, are you sure about this?" she asked, looking rather upset.

"Yes, I am. There's someone very special who needs my help. You remember Kurt Hummel, yes?"

The secretary nodded and smiled a little. "Of course I do. Top of the French class. He was such a nice kid, quite handsome too. It was very sad to see him go. Wait," she said slowly, pausing a little, "you're doing this for him? Are you two, you know..."

"Yes, we're dating. I just need him to be safe, and this is the best way to do that. He's been targeted by this jerk of a football player, and the school isn't doing anything about it. I feel so bad that I can't do anything about it," Blaine explained, and the secretary nodded.

"Well, that's incredibly sweet of you. Just be careful, okay? I don't want this jerk doing anything to you as well," she said lovingly.

"Thank you so much. When will all of this be final?" Blaine inquired.

"Well, it usually takes about a week to change, but in your case, I'll make an exception. You should be all set for next Monday."

Blaine gave the secretary his largest smile and thanked her so much for the trouble he had put her through. She waved it off as nothing and offered him a cookie, which she politely accepted. He walked out of the office, confident that he had made the right choice.  
>-<p>

Kurt walked into the New Directions meeting on Monday afternoon feeling very nervous. He was auditioning for a solo at Nationals today and his nose was still hurting. He could barely sing with his face all taped up, but Kurt knew he could still beat Rachel.

After a few minutes, everyone settled down in their seats. Mr. Schuester called the meeting to orderr.

"Alright, everyone, settle down. First of all, before we start rehearsals, I believe we have some auditions for our mash-up number. Kurt?"

Kurt stood up, knees shaking slightly. As soon as he saw his friends' smiling faces, he relaxed.

"As all of you know, I've gone through years of torture just because I'm a little bit different, so these songs really spoke to me. Although I didn't get the _Defying Gravity_ solo," he said, shooting a look at Rachel, "I think this performance will fare much better."

Kurt closed his eyes as the music started playing. He took a deep breath and began:

_Seconds, hours, so many days_

_You know what you want but how long can you wait?_

_Every moment lasts forever_

_When you feel you've lost your way_

_And what if my chances were already gone?_

_I started believing that I could be wrong_

_But you gave me one good reason_

_To fight and never walk away_

_Take a step before you leap_

_Into the colors that you see_

_You get back what you give away_

_So don't look back on yesterday_

Kurt smiled and belted out the next part:

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Gonna tell you, "You'll be alright_

_In the aftermath"_

_And everybody pulls you down_

_And everybody says, "You're not allowed!"_

_Just remember, you are not alone_

_There are no boundaries!_

Kurt held the last notes for added effect.

_In the aftermath, yeah_

_There are no boundaries_

Everyone in the room gave Kurt a standing ovation. Kurt beamed. He had known that this was his solo since they had voted on an Adam Lambert mash-up. He and Mercedes had influenced all of the other club members before getting to work on potential costumes.

Rachel walked over to Kurt, and the room went silent. She shook his hand and said, "Good try, Kurt, but my superior vocal skills will allow me to win the solo. Cute attempt though." She motioned for the music to start, and Kurt sat down, rolling his eyes.

Rachel began as techno music played in the background:

_You run away from everything that you feel_

_So afraid, don't wanna be a part of it_

_You see the fake in everything that is real_

_You hate the paradox, you put us in a box_

_Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya till you're screaming my name_

Kurt cringed as Rachel reached the chorus. Her voice was fairly good, as usual, but not suited for the songs. Besides, although the songs flowed well, they didn't sound right together. Rachel just didn't have enough glam or sex appeal to pull of the Glambert style.

As Rachel hit the final notes of her songs, Kurt could tell she wasn't pleased with her performance. The audience clapped politely, but they all knew who would get the solo.

"Alright, let's take a vote!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. "Everyone grab a ballot from up here and mark your choice. One vote per ballot, please. Then put the ballot in this box." He motioned towards a blue sparkly container that Kurt had spent 3 hours decorating.

The vote took a mere seconds. Everyone always knew who they were going to vote for. They all went up to the box and placed their votes. Mr. Schue quickly counted the voted and smiled.

"Kurt, Rachel, will you come up to the front, please?" Mr. Schue asked. The two walked up to the front of the room.

"Drum roll, please, Finn," Mr. Schue requested, and Finn gave him a quick roll.

"And the winner is...well, it's unanimous, actually...Kurt!"

Everyone cheered as Kurt hugged Rachel and took a bow. Well, maybe a few. The New Directions members walked over to Kurt and congratulated him. He was pretty much jumping with excitement until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Congrats, gorgeous," a voice said, one that Kurt didn't expect to hear at the Glee Club meeting.


	6. Chapter 6: You Belong With Me

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for all of your support. I appreciate all of your feedback. I also apologize for being late in posting this next chapter, but I was kinda occupied with a crapload of end-of-year assignments, and yesterday the Doc Manager wouldn't work with my computer. I wasn't too torn up about it as there was an epic Stanley Cup final game 1 on TV yesterday, which, if you didn't know, the Canucks won with 18.5 seconds left in the 3rd period. I was kinda sad for the Bruins but happy for my Canadian boys. There are still a few more games, though. Anyways, enough about hockey (for now). Here's the long awaited chapter 6 of the story. I received a review from br04dw4ybaby saying that she was happy Blaine was transferring. My reply to that is, "Who says Blaine is transferring?" You will soon find the answer to that later. Now, onto the story!

Also, please review with any kind of prompt or idea for the story. I don't have anything written past chapter 7, so I really need inspiration. Please. I will send you virtual cookies. And cotton candy.

**Disclaimer: **Jeg eier ikke Glee eller sangen "You Belong With Me" av Taylor Swift. Også, jeg snakker ikke norsk, selv om jeg en dag vil bli enverdensberømt norsk curler. En dag. Jeg håper.

**Chapter 6: You Belong With Me**

Blaine chuckled as Kurt gasped and spun around like a ballerina. When Kurt realized who had put the hand on his shoulder, he immediately grabbed Blaine around the waist and hugged his boyfriend, holding him close.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Just thought I'd watch my favourite diva audition for the solo of his high school career; a mash-up to perform for Nationals!" He beamed at Kurt. "Plus, I just figured he'd like to go out to dinner with me at Breadstix. Do you think he would care to join me?"

"Um, I mean, of course he'd love to go on a date with you. It's just...can it be somewhere other than Lima? I'd rather not deal with homophobic meat heads today. Kinda ruins the fun, you know? I haven't seen him in days, and I have a feeling he's plotting something," Kurt answered, stroking Blaine's hand.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about Karofsky," Santana interrupted. "We've taken care of him."

"Uh-oh, what did you do to him?" Blaine asked, uneasy. "Nothing illegal, I hope."

Puck laughed. "Not this time, I'm afraid. He moved to Tennessee with his aunt. Doesn't wanna seem like such a hypocrite, I suppose, and I think he's embarrassed about being 'a unicorn'." Everyone in the room laughed with Puck.

"Okay, so that seems to be settled," Mercedes announced, winking at Blaine and Kurt. "White boy, whatcha gonna do?" She looked at Kurt as she said this.

"What's the occasion, may I ask?" Kurt sweetly inquired.

"Can't I take my love out to dinner without a reason?" Blaine pouted, adding puppy-dog eyes for effect.

"Get a room, guys!" Quinn yelled, pretending to be irritated. All of the New Directions giggled at the suggestion.

Kurt smiled, and Blaine felt his heart melt. "I would love for you to come," he whispered into the countertenor's ear.

"Well, I would love to join you," Kurt murmured back, and the two embraced again.

* * *

><p>Kurt was ready and waiting as Blaine's car pulled into the driveway. He had said goodbye to Blaine after Glee club was over so they could both change into date night clothes. They both knew they were breaking tradition by going out to dinner, but Kurt was fine with it, and of course Blaine was too, as he was the one who suggested their date in the first place. The only places they had really gone on official dates to were the theater and the Lima Bean. Sure, they had gone to Breadstix before, but only as friends. This was different, though, and Kurt knew they'd have a wonderful time together.<p>

After arriving at his house, Kurt rushed to his closet to pick out the perfect outfit. He wanted something casual but cool, with a little bit of edge. Kurt finally decided on a pair of red skinny jeans and a black vest over a white T-shirt. For a finishing touch, he completed the look with a black fedora and a pair of black boots with a slight heel. He thought the outfit looked cute but effortless.

The doorbell rang, and Kurt answered it eagerly. His jaw almost dropped when he saw his boyfriend at the door. Blaine was dressed in a blue sweater and a pair of grey skinny jeans that looked painted on. He wore a black pair of Chuck Taylors on his feet. _He looks __**hot**__, _Kurt thought, fantasizing about what was under those super skinnies. He smiled at Blaine.

"Hey there, beautiful," Blaine said, pulling Kurt in for a hug.

Kurt wanted to say something witty in reply, but all he could manage was to squeak, "Hi!" and hug the angel in front of him. He breathed in through his nose, taking in Blaine's scrumptious smell. Blaine smelled like musk, vanilla, and a third scent Kurt couldn't quite place. He assumed that it was Blaine's own unique smell. Whatever it was, Blaine smelled heavenly.

"Mmm, you smell delicious," Kurt informed Blaine, speaking into his boyfriend's neck.

"You **look **delicious," Blaine replied, causing Kurt to giggle like a schoolgirl. Suddenly, the countertenor felt a hand lift his chin up and saw Blaine leaning in for a kiss, which Kurt happily supplied.

"Are you ready to go?" Blaine asked, pulling away from Kurt's lips.

"Of course I am. Let's go!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing Blaine's hand and walking towards the car.

* * *

><p>As they drove towards the restaurant, a song came on the radio, and Kurt's ears perked up as he recognized the tune and started to sing:<p>

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset_

_She's going on about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Blaine entered in with the next verse:

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Blaine turned down the volume and looked at Kurt. "Kinda like how we started out, eh? Me being an idiot and not realizing you were right in front of me. But we've made it through, and now it's at the romance bit now. Actually, I think we're kinda like _Love Story _too, with the whole 'forbidden love' part."

Kurt blushed. "Something like that," he said. "Only now you're going out with the cheerleader, and as for _Love Story, _we're not gonna kill ourselves. Right?" He shot a look at Blaine.

"Of course not! I'd miss you too much! Besides," Blaine continued, "the only reason I'd kill myself is if you weren't here."

Kurt stroked the back of Blaine's hand. "Sweetheart, I'd never want you to end your life, even for me. You have too much to offer this world to end it with one stupid decision. You're such an amazing person, and I wouldn't ever want you to go away."

Blaine looked lovingly at his boyfriend. "You always know exactly what to say."

Kurt snorted. "Hardly. In fact, I've only really figured out what to say since I've met you. You seem to bring out the voice in me."

"I love you, babe," Blaine purred.

Kurt smiled. "I love you too," he replied. "Now, dear, focus on the road before you get us into an accident."

"Sure thing," Blaine replied, and they remained silent, holding hands, until they reached the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Kurt had agreed to go to Breadstix after he had learned about Karofsky's shame. The couple waited for a few minutes before being seated in a small booth near the back of the restaurant. The waitress took their drink orders and handed them their menus. Kurt munched on bread sticks as Blaine spoke.<p>

"You can order anything you want. My treat," he explained.

Kurt was worried. They usually went halfsies on dates, with Kurt paying for the tickets and Blaine paying for snacks and gas. This was highly unusual for Blaine. _Why is Blaine being so generous? _Kurt wondered. _Does he have bad news? Is he going to break up with me?_

He sighed. "Blaine, can you please tell me why you're being so damn nice? I don't get it. What's the big news? Did someone die? Are you-" Kurt paused, "-breaking up with me?"

Blaine laughed, "No, don't be silly. I will never break up with you. Nothing bad happened. In fact, this is a celebration."

Kurt was confused, so he asked, "What are we celebrating?"

"Us." Blaine leaned closer, and Kurt's heart almost stopped.

"Dammit, did I forget an anniversary?" Kurt inquired, trying to calculate in his head.

"No, but this will become one soon. It's the start of a new life for us. Together." He paused. "I do have some news, though. I'm moving-"

"What?" Kurt nearly shouted at Blaine. "I though you said it wasn't bad."

"Let me finish, Kurt," Blaine explained calmly. "I'm moving...to McKinley."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, so maybe br04dw4ybaby was right...but I just had to put it in there! I hope you enjoyed this installment, and, again, please review+recommend to any of your fellow Klainebows.

Klisses!

KitCatKat


	7. Chapter 7: I'd Do Anything

**A/N: **Please don't hate me for not updating. I've been having a lot of personal issues as well as being sick, so I haven't gotten around to typing up this chapter. Plus, I've been absorbed in the Canucks/Bruins Stanley Cup finals! However, since I was home sick today, I figured I might as well post the next chapter. I beg you, kind readers, to please send me ideas of what to write next. Chapter 8 will probably be some sucky drabble about Nutella, as my friend Natty is the only one who has responded. For the love of all things Klaine, please help, and I promise, I will credit you and send you virtual cookies. Also, bonus points to the first person who can name the Elf reference in here!

**Gleek-Bertha-Cecily**: Jeg slags elsker deg akkurat nå. Jeg håper du vil bli fornøyd med Oliver! referanse i dette kapitlet - Jeg elsker det også, og jeg er en Artful Dodger fan i tillegg: D og jeg er litt besatt med norske, så jegsetter pris på svaret ditt på norsk. Jeg sender deg virtuelle cookies, så jeg håper du liker dem. Beklager om romanen, det er bare så fantastisk å finne noen som er like storslått som du er og hvem liker Glee og Oliver!

**kurtcoblaine290**: Woohoo! Go Alex! :D

**TheLuciferPerson**: Me either :P it kinda just randomly showed up there, and I was like, "WTF?" but then I realized that it fit perfectly!

**Disclaimer:** Vel, siden jeg har tatt å skrive erklæringer om ansvarsfraskrivelse inorsk, skjønte jeg at jeg kan like godt fortsette det. Anyways, selv om jeg har lyst på meg selv Artful Dodger, jeg eier Oliver! ellerGlee's eget Dodger, Chris Colfer, heller ikke jeg eier "Lucky" avJason Mraz og Colbie Caillat. Pokker, jeg eier noe fra Glee.

**Chapter 7: I'd Do Anything**

Kurt sat across from Blaine in stunned silence. Blaine was wondering if he hadn't explained enough, so he continued.

"Kurt, I know you can't come back to Dalton, but I need you to be safe. I figured that even though Karofsky is quiet for now, he could easily come back to hurt you. Being there to protect you myself is the easiest way to ensure that you are okay," Blaine explained.

"I don't get it," Kurt said, tears in his eyes. "You're throwing away a prep school education just to keep a few closed-minded jerks from picking on me?"

Blaine smiled and, although it was very clichéd, replied, "I'd do anything for you, Kurt." Then, looking Kurt in the eye and taking his hands, Blaine did what he does best: he decided to express his feelings through song.

_I'd do anything_

_For you, dear, anything_

_For you mean everything_

_To me_

_I know that I'd go anywhere_

_For your smile, anywhere_

_For your smile, everywhere_

_To see_

Blaine winked at Kurt and kissed him on the cheek. Kurt smiled at Blaine and said, "You missed."

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt repeated, "You missed," and kissed Blaine fully on the lips.

Blaine knew at that moment that he had made the right choice.

* * *

><p>After a delicious meal, Blaine drove Kurt home. During the drive, Kurt asked Blaine numerous questions about the details of his attending McKinley.<p>

"When do you start?" Kurt inquired.

"Tomorrow," Blaine replied. "The office secretaries at Dalton were happy to help once I had explained the situation. They all love you, I've noticed, but who could blame them?"

Kurt blushed. "What homeroom are you in? I hope it's not Mr. Cratterson. He's such a homophobic son of a-"

"Relax, babe," Blaine interrupted. "It's okay. I'm in your homeroom, Mr. Schuester's. He and I talked to the principal about it. Figgins almost put me in Sylvester." He shuddered.

"Speaking of Mr. Schue," Kurt thought aloud, "are you joining New Directions?"

"Well, I didn't wanna disrupt the balance, so I said no at first, but Cedes and Rachel kept bugging me, so of course I had to agree."

Kurt frowned at Blaine. "Wait," he said slowly, "my best friends knew about this the whole time and they didn't tell me?" He shook his head. "Clever little girls."

Blaine laughed as Kurt began to smile. "Well, I forced them into secrecy by blackmailing them," Blaine explained. "I had _evidence, _shall we say, that convinced them to stay quiet."

Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway. He looked into Kurt's eyes and said, "We're home."

"What do you mean by 'we're?'" the countertenor asked, puzzled.

Blaine smiled and said, "It's our home. I'm moving in with you guys."

The look of joy on Kurt's face was priceless.

* * *

><p>"All right, boys, let's get some rules straight," Burt said to his sons and Blaine, not noticing his accidental pun. "Rule number one: everyone sleeps in their own beds. No sharing." He stared at Kurt and Blaine. "Number two: everyone helps with chores unless he or she is physically incapable. Number three-" he was focused intensely on Blaine now, "-I expect all of you to make smart decisions. No drinking and...use...protection." All of the boys groaned and rolled their eyes at this part, but Burt ignored their comments and continued. "Anyone who violated these rules will be severely punished. Understand?"<p>

A chorus of "Yes, sir" came from the teens, and Burt nodded.

"Good. I'm glad we're all on the same page," he said. "Kurt, will you show Blaine to his room?"

Kurt smiled and said, "Of course, Dad." Then he told Blaine, "Follow me!" and grabbed his hand.

"Oh, and Blaine?" Burt called after the ex-Warbler.

Blaine walked over to Burt. "Yes?" he answered.

"Welcome to our home," Burt said gruffly, but Blaine knew how sincere he was.

* * *

><p>That night, Kurt and Blaine sat on Kurt's bed Skyping with various New Directions members. Artie was with Mercedes and Sam, Tina was with Mike, Rachel and Finn were together at her house, the three cheerleaders shared Santana's camera, and Puck and Lauren had silently disappeared about five minutes after they'd started talking.<p>

"Damn, Kurt, you've got a good one there!" Tina exclaimed, winking. "He would transfer for you and everything."

Mike frowned. "What about me, baby? Aren't I a good boyfriend too?"

Tina kissed his cheek. "Of course you are, sweetheart."

Mike giggled, and the two gave each other butterfly kisses until they heard Quinn clear her throat loudly.

"All right, can we get done with the love fest here?" Quinn snapped angrily. "I thought we were gonna talk about Blaine joining New Directions. Should he audition?"

"I, for one, think that his previous performances should suffice," Rachel interjected.

"Nobody gives a damn about what you think," Mercedes declared. "Let the white boy speak for himself. Blainey-boy, what do you want? You wanna sing the audition?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt, who nodded slightly. Blaine looked to the members and asked, "Can I do the audition now?"

Everyone present made noises of approval, so Blaine continued. "Actually, my song is a duet. Would you mind?" After several people shook their heads, he turned to Kurt. "Would you sing this with me?" Blaine then showed his boyfriend the name of his song choice.

Kurt blushed. "I'd love to," he whispered lovingly to Blaine. He handed Blaine a guitar and said, "I'm guessing you know the chords." Blaine nodded in response.

"Go ahead, Midget," Santana instructed. "Show us what you've got."

Blaine began strumming and instantly lost himself in the song. He began with the first line:

**Do ya hear me? I'm talking to you**

**Across the water, across the deep blue**

**Ocean, under the open sky**

**Oh my, baby, I'm trying**

Kurt came in next, his voice high and sweet.

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_Feel you whisper across the sea_

_Keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

They both sang the chorus in flawless harmony:

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

Kurt and Blaine finished the song, both close to tears. They embraces, whispering "I love you" in each other's ears. A quick glance at the other teens showed just how moving their performance was.

"So, am I in?" Blaine asked, half-joking.

"Hell to the yeah!" Mercedes exclaimed, and everybody cheered.

* * *

><p>After they had said their goodbyes on Skype, Blaine and Kurt sat alone on the bed. Kurt was beaming at his boyfriend, and Blaine smiled too. They stayed quiet for a few moments before Kurt finally broke the comfortable silence.<p>

"Darling, I am so proud of you. You were better than Mr. A-Z himself," he gushed.

Blaine giggled. "Well, I couldn't have done it without my lovely Colbie Caillat here." He pulled Kurt closer, and they started to kiss. It started out slow and soft but gradually grew more passionate and urgent. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, and Blaine moved his down to Kurt's waist.

Kurt slowly began working his way down Blaine's face and neck, starting at the jawbone but gradually reaching his collarbone. Kurt traced patterns onto the back of Blaine's neck, and Blaine shuddered at the touch. He then began to unbutton Kurt's maroon and red plaid pajama top, but Kurt stopped him.

"Let's leave it at this point for tonight, okay?" Kurt told Blaine. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, okay. I don't wanna push you any further than you want to go."

Kurt's heart swelled with love for his boyfriend. "Thank you for being so understanding," he whispered. "You're just so perfect."

Blaine laughed. "Hardly," he said, still chuckling. "I'm far from perfect, dear, you should know that."

Kurt grinned at Blaine's modesty. "Well, you're certainly very close to it." He glanced at the clock next to the bed. "I hate to kick you off the bed, but tomorrow is your first day at McKinley, and you heard what my dad said."

"Say no more, Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I'll go to my room now."

Blaine stood up and walked around to Kurt's side of the bed. He bent over and kissed the countertenor's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my love. I'll see you in the morning," he cooed softly.

"See you, Blainey-Bear," Kurt murmured back. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe," Blaine replied as he left Kurt's room and wandered down the hall to his room.

_What did I do to deserve him? _Kurt wondered as he drifted to sleep. The brunette had one last image of his boyfriend's perfect face before his dreams took control.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aww, they're so cute :D Anyways, please review and let me know what you wanna see in the next few chapters. I currently have nothing planned out, so we shall see what happens :) Thank you, my dears. Oh, and in the time it's taken me to type this up, the Bruins have beaten the Canucks 5-2 in Game 6, which means...GAME 7 IN VANCOUVER! Good luck to both teams!

Love you all,

KitCatKat 3


	8. Chapter 8: Broadway Dreams

**A/N: **All right, I can explain my lack of updating on this story. Honestly. My laptop broke and I was too far into this chapter to rewrite it. But now, the wonderful people at Dell have finally fixed my screen (hooray!), so now I've been able to update this. I apologize if this is rather sucky, but I'm not quite in "the zone" yet. I should be by next chapter, though, so don't fret.

SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION: I have a new fic up (in case you haven't read it yet) called "Glee: The Next Generation". It's turned out pretty well so far, and I expect it to keep going in that direction. I haven't updated that in a while either because I've been away. I know, so many excuses, but it's true. I should have the next chapter finished by tomorrow, so keep your fingers crossed that I'll still feel productive by tomorrow afternoon when I haven't had much caffeine.

Since there's no A/N at the end, I'll simply sign here: Please review with suggestions and encouragement, as I've hit a brick wall now and may or may not end the story with the next chapter. Also, if you have any other suggestions for another fic, that would be much appreciated! Thanks!

KitCatKat

**Disclaimer: **Unless the whole world has been lying to me since I was born, I am not Ryan Murphy and therefore do not own Glee or Klaine :'(

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later...<em>

"Oh, Blaine, you look simply fabulous!" Kurt exclaimed as he took in his boyfriend's attire the night of prom. They had kept it a secret from each other so they would both be surprised, and, boy, were they ever. Blaine looked dashing in his black tux with a light purple vest, as requested by Kurt. He looked even more adorable with the look of amazement that was plastered on his face when he saw what Kurt was wearing.

"It's nothing compared to you, babe," Blaine replied smoothly, leaning against the door frame. Kurt was dressed impeccably, as usual, in an obviously designer tux with a complementary coloured purple vest. Of course, he topped off the look with a stunning top hat. Blaine fell in love with the gorgeous brunette all over again. He grabbed Kurt by the waist and kissed him deeply until he heard someone clearing their throat from inside the living room.

"Welcome back, Blaine. I can see you're all ready for prom," Burt said gruffly. Blaine had gone to Puck's house to get ready so the surprise wouldn't be spoiled.

Blaine blushed. "Yes, sir, I'm very ready and excited to be going with your son." He grabbed Kurt's hand. "Thank you again for allowing me to take your son to prom, Mr. Hummel."

Burt gave Blaine a half-smile and replied, "Please, call me Burt, and you're welcome. I've never seen my boy so happy before he met you. You've changed his life, and if he's happy, I'm happy."

Just then, Carole came bursting into the living room, dragging Finn. "Alright, everyone, picture time! The limo is coming in 10 minutes, and we'll need to get some photos before we leave. I want to get ones of all the boys, and then, of course, with Quinn." She didn't notice Blaine and Kurt gag at the mention of the ex-Cheerio.

Burt sighed. "Fine, let's get this over with," he said, and the other males agreed. Carole kept snapping picture after picture until the limo came and they were saved. The chauffeur greeted the boys warmly and opened the doors for them. Carole wished them all luck and gave them hugs and kisses before they drove off to pick up Finn's date.

"So, are you three excited to go to prom with your lovely ladies?" the driver asked the teens. He glanced back and noticed Kurt and Blaine holding hands and cuddling on the seats. "Oh, well, I mean..." he tried to backtrack, now realizing the two boys' relationship.

"It's fine," Kurt assured him. "We're used to it by now. We're picking up his date though." Kurt motioned to Finn, who was sitting there looking rather glum.

"They're nominated for Prom King and Queen," Blaine added, which made Finn sigh loudly.

The driver laughed. "Well, I can see your excitement," he said teasingly. "You don't want to win?"

"No, it's not like that," Finn explained. "It's just...she's obsessed with winning this. She used to be head cheerleader, and now she wants to get her status back. I could care less, to be honest, but she just wants this so badly."

"Why are you with her then?" the chauffeur asked, confused.

Finn hesitated. "I-I don't know, to be honest," he answered as they pulled into the Fabray driveway, and he spotted her in her beautiful gown.

Kurt turned to Blaine and whispered, "Well, at least we're not confused, right?"

"Not at all, my darling," Blaine replied as they kissed chastely, eager for the night to begin.

* * *

><p>"And the winner of Prom Queen is...Kurt Hummel," Principal Figgins announced to the crowd anxiously awaiting news.<p>

There was silence in the room before one person started to clap. Slowly, more people began to applaud before the whole room was politely clapping for the recently elected Queen. Kurt walked up to the stage and received his crown honourably. Blaine was so proud of his boyfriend at that moment that it took all of his self control not to jump up on stage with Kurt and kiss him all over. He patiently waited until Kurt had given his speech before hugging his boyfriend and congratulating him. Kurt looked to dance with Karofsky, but the boy was nowhere to be found, so Kurt decided he'd rather dance with Blaine. As "Dancing Queen" played in the background, Kurt and Blaine swayed with the music, always grinning at each other.

"I'm so proud of you, babe," Blaine murmured to Kurt. "You stood up to those jerks, even after they played the prank on you. You showed them!"

Kurt replied, "Well, they need to know that their hate isn't gonna bring me down. I was so tempted to run away, but then I remembered the one little word that helped me get through most of the trouble I'd had before-"

"Courage," the boys said at the same time, giggling at their similarity. Kurt often wondered whether he and Blaine had some sort of telepathic connection, as they were always finishing the other's sentences. He knew this was one of the reasons that they were so perfect for each other, the fact that they knew each other so well.

After the customary prom photos, Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine walked out to the waiting limousine. Finn was picked up several hours earlier by a very angry Burt Hummel, and Quinn was still sulking over her loss, so there was quite a bit of tension during the ride home. After the Cheerio left, however, things got much more peaceful, and the two boys shared a quiet moment together until the driver, a different one than before, started speaking to them.

"Uh, so, are you two, you know..." he inquired, not sure how to politely ask the question that had been burning in his mind.

Kurt smiled at the driver. "Yes, we are together, and very happily so. We met after I went to his school to "spy" on their Glee Club. We both go to McKinley High now and are in the same club, so neither of us need to spy anymore."

The driver paused for a moment, then said, "Oh, you're both in show choir? That's so fascinating. I've always wanted to be in one since middle school, but my classmates already thought things about me, and I didn't want to fuel the fires of their rumours."

"Oh, believe us, we've gotten a lot of crap about being gay and in show choir," Blaine assured the man, "but at least we've had each other for support. Do you have anyone?"

"Nah, nobody that would encourage my singing. They all wanted me to do football, which I did, and look where it got me. I couldn't afford college, and they didn't have enough sports scholarships to pay, so here I am, stuck driving limos for my job. My dream is to be on Broadway, but everyone laughs at me for wanting that."

Kurt shot the driver a sympathetic glance. "Yeah, that's my dream too, actually, so we're moving to New York after graduation so I can pursue my theater career and Blaine can work on his music."

"That's so fascinating," the driver said, before glancing at his GPS to check their location. "Oh, well, we're here."

"Thank you so much," Blaine told the driver. "How much do we owe you for the ride?" He pulled out his wallet.

"Oh, don't worry. This one's on me. Give me a call if you need anything," the driver said, handing Kurt a business card. He then walked around to the back and opened the door to let Kurt and Blaine out. The two boys thanked the driver again before heading towards the front door of the Hummel house.

"This night was magical, wasn't it, love?" Blaine murmured to his boyfriend as they entered the house and sat down on the couch, cuddling together.

"Mmm, yes, it was, but that was all because of you," Kurt replied, kissing Blaine on the nose.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Burt said, coming down the stairs, and the boys separated slightly.

Blaine smiled and spoke in his most charming voice. "Not at all, sir," he said. "In fact, we were just heading upstairs to our rooms. Right, Kurt?"

Kurt looked like a deer in the headlights as he said, "Uh, um, yeah, we were...we just got home, and now we're...yeah, what he said."

Burt grunted and watched as Kurt and Blaine headed upstairs. When they were both out of his vision, Blaine kissed Kurt deeply, savouring the taste of the countertenor's mouth. There was so much he wanted to do with Kurt, but that would all have to wait until both were more comfortable with the idea of intimacy.

"I love you so much more than you will ever know, dear," Kurt told Blaine, "but right now we have to go to sleep before my dad flips out." He gave Blaine one last kiss before adding, "Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, love," Blaine replied. "I love you more than the universe could hold."

"Yeah, well, I love you more than-"

"Just shut up and go to sleep!" Finn yelled from his room, and Kurt and Blaine burst into laughter as they went to their rooms and went to sleep, both thinking about the wonderful times they had and would have in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, I lied...I just had to put in an A/N down here. I know part of the prom scene is kinda made up, but I know most of you are clever enough to fill in with what really happened. Also, I just had to put in the little "I love you more" bit because I really wanted to have that somewhere, and it seemed to fit extremely well here. Anyways, please see above for further instruction. Toodles!


End file.
